1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for receiving a universal serial bus (USB) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a universal serial bus (USB) port is mounted on a sidewall of an electronic device, to connect a USB device to the electronic device. However, because most parts of the USB device are exposed out of the electronic device, the USB device is easily loosened or broken when struck.